Face to Face
by NightRobin
Summary: After an evening on the roof with Starfire, Robin finds himself in an intresting position...on top of her! And what happens when somehow this leads to Star asking about the color of his eyes?


**Face to Face**

**It was a chilly night as Robin and Starfire sat on the roof of the Titan Tower ending a previous conversation. They had their little talks a lot more often now than ever before. The subject of their conversations varied to just about anything. Most of which were about Starfire asking questions of human customs. Today they are just finishing their talk about another Earth food...**

" **...and that is where fruit comes from Star." Robin said finishing up their talk. **

"**Very interesting Robin. I had no idea that Earth had such a big dependence of things growing out of plants and out of the ground." Starfire stated. **

" **Thank you for enlightening me on another Earth topic. You have taught me so much about Earth and its customs. I don't know how I would have adapted to Earth without you. Thank you again." She said with sincerity and gratitude in her eyes. **

" **Think nothing of it Starfire. it was my pleasure." Robin said in a friendly matter. They both stared into the cool blackness of the night's space. The wind whisked through their hair as they continued to focus at the shining stars in the sky. The night was becoming cold and the wind was picking up speed as the two sat in silence. Then Robin spoke. **

"**It's getting cold out here. You think we should go back to the Tower?" he asked. Starfire smiled and nodded her head in response. They both got up and started walking to the door that entered the Tower. The floor of the roof was filled with puddles from it raining earlier that day. As they walked, they tried to avoid all the puddles leading to the door. **

**Robin, while walking steadily, took his glance from off the floor and unknowingly stepped on a puddle and slipped. He let out a slight yelp as he slipped and fell on top of Starfire, but not on top of her that he was crushing her, but just that his elbows were on either sides of her head. He paused for a minute and they both noticed how close their faces were and blushed profusely.**

"**Oops! I'm sorry Starfire! Did I hurt you?" Robin said immediately getting up off her. With a look of worry in his eyes. He put out his hand to help her up. **

"**It's ok Robin, I am unharmed." she said taking his hand and sitting up with him. **

" **I'm really sorry. I think I slipped on a puddle or something." Robin said guiltily rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.**

"**No it is fine Robin. No harm is done." Starfire said calmly. **

**Robin didn't really pay too much attention to her last response because it's not everyday that he gets to look at Starfire up close and personal. He was just gazing at her. **

'**Man she looks beautiful up close.' he thought to himself for he was sitting very close to Starfire. Her beauty entranced him as he thought about how gorgeous she was. **

'**Her beautiful auburn hair, her sweet, naive, personality, and those eyes. Those beautiful emerald, green, shining, eyes whose beauty is of nothing that could have come from earth.'**

**Luckily, Starfire could not notice his stare at her because she was too busy gazing back at him. His midnight black hair that spiked up in plenty of different directions, she found his hair to very charming and him to be very handsome. He teased her girlish emotions as her childish crush on him grew. **

**Her eyes wandered down to his eyes, or rather his mask. His eyes constantly covered by a black and white cloth that concealed his eyes within them. How she longed to reveal what was under that mask. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day he kept his eyes hidden from the world. She knew that she would never fully understand the mysterious ways of Robin.**

**Today, she was more curious than other days. She wondered to herself, **

'**Cyborg's eyes were brown, Beast Boy's were a forest green, Raven's were violet, and hers were jade, but what color were Robin's eyes?'**

**She needed to find out, the suspense was overwhelming. She couldn't resist.**

"**Robin can I ask you something?" Star asked breaking the silence. **

"**Sure Star anything." Robin replied awakening him from his trance. **

"**I have yet to see you without your mask..." Starfire said looking up at him innocently and slightly leaning toward him. **

**His eyes widened and he backed away a little. He never thought the subject of his mask would ever come up in their conversations. He looked slightly nervous and stuttered, **

"**I..uh...well..." She cut him off by saying, **

"**We can see everyone else's eyes,..why must you keep yours under a mask?" she said slyly leaning even closer to him. Robin backed away a little more unsure what she was going to do. **

"**Starfire ...I " Robin said. But then she slowly began to reach for his mask. **

"**Wait,...don't." Robin responded quietly, but not showing any attempts to stop Starfire who ignored his comments. He closed his eyes as Starfire slid a finger under the corner of his mask. With Robin's eyes still closed, she very slowly peeled the mask off his face.**

**When Robin opened his eyes, Starfire was met with a side of him she had never imagined seeing. Robin's eyes were a very beautiful deep blue. Her emerald green eyes met his deep blue ones. She stared into his dark, hypnotizing, eyes. They were eyes that she could look into forever. She could not believe that such eyes were hidden from the world for so long. **

'**Without his mask,' Starfire thought to herself, ' his eyes matched his black hair and his tan skin very well, it also made him look more attractive than ever.' She couldn't believe she was thinking this way, but she knew it was truth. He was more handsome than anyone she had ever seen. Even on Tamaran. **

"**Robin..." She said speechless. "Your eyes...they are beautiful." She didn't know what more to say. Her eyes shining when she spoke to him, not taking her eyes off his. She wondered why he kept such beautiful eyes hidden behind a mask. She decided not to ask. **

**Robin on the other hand was feeling a little more than a bit embarrassed. He never thought this would happen. She had finally seen his eyes. **

"**I always kinda thought my eyes were kind of ugly. Being so dark and all. And,...well, you're the only one who has seen them in a very long time." Robin replied. He was still nervous looking and was blushing slightly. Starfire looked bewildered at his response. **

"**Your eyes are just the opposite of ugly Robin! They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!" She said, surprised that Robin would ever think that his eyes were ugly. **

"**Well..." Robin paused. "...they could never compare to yours." Robin replied softly with a smirk. It was Starfire's turn to blush. She smiled at him lovingly and he smiled back. Robin was always such a gentleman around her. She would expect such a sweet comment coming from him. One of the many things that attracted her to him was his charming looks and his delightful personality. **

"**But truthfully Robin, you have very nice eyes." Starfire said truthfully. **

"**As do you." He gave her another one of his genuine, award winning smiles. Then, Starfire leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Robin looked a little surprised at her sudden reaction, but then just deepened the kiss. Waves of pleasure and sensation swept over the two titan lovers. **

**They remained like that for two whole minutes until they separated. **

"**I love you." Robin whispered in her ear. He usually would never admit to his sensitive side, but in this case, he could make an exception.**

"**I love you too." She whispered back as they kissed once more.**

**They broke the kiss and Robin beamed at Starfire before looking at the night sky. It was very dark Robin estimated that it was probably around twelve in the morning already. **

"**We better start heading inside, it's getting really late. And the others are probably wondering were we are if they're not sleeping already." Robin said softly. **

"**Yes, let us go to sleep now." Robin took his mask off the ground and put it back over his eyes. He then got up and then put his hand out to help Star get up. She took his hand and got up. They kept their hands locked together as they walked back to the tower. **

**No one was up this late at the tower. Beast Boy was curled up on the couch sleeping with the game sation still on. So Robin shut it off. Cyborg and Raven presumably in their rooms dozing off.**

**Robin walked Star to her room which was right next to his, and kissed her one last time in front of her door before letting her go in her room. And soon after Robin returned to his. **

**Starfire got into her bed and the events of that night flooded through her mind. She couldn't believe that she had seen Robin's eyes. He was everything she could ever ask for. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep smiling, with the memory of Robin's eyes and their first kiss burned into her memory.**

**How'd ya like it? This is a one shot that I actually made a while ago, it was on my old account, but for some reason I never posted it here yet. So here it is. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanx for reading! Reviewers rule! **

**Later.**

**NightRobin**


End file.
